Green Lantern The Animated Series Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official style guide that is to be followed for the articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception. Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type, as should the first appearance of common alternate names. These should all appear in the introductory paragraph of the article. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in each article section. Naming articles There are several rules to article names on . * Article names should be written in sentence case, except for episode titles and proper names, which should be written in title case. * Article names should be singular, e.g. "Human" not "Humans". Plural titles are acceptable only in the case of groups with a plural name, e.g. the Manhunters. * Articles about characters should avoid the honorific, unless it is an integral part of the name (if the character is known by the title), e.g. "Hal Jordan" not "Green Lantern Hal Jordan", but "Guardians of the Universe" not "Guardians". Perspective Articles on are one of two types: * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Green Lantern: The Animated Series universe was the real world. In particular, sentences should not refer to real world articles such as episodes or comic book issues. In-universe articles cover everything depicted within the series, including characters, locations, objects, and the timeline. * Real world: Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all articles about episodes, comic book issues, actors, and staff. Usage and spelling Style and language Formal use of language is mandatory on all any article. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without appropriate use of language. For example, is not appropriate. is appropriate. Spelling American spelling is preferred on all mainspace articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because Green Lantern: The Animated Series is a show produced by Americans, and the fact that all material about Green Lantern has been produced in the United States. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Grammar * For the possessive of singular nouns ending with just one s'', add just an apostrophe. * For a normal plural noun, ending with a pronounced ''s, form the possessive by adding just an apostrophe e.g. . Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles. * Past tense must be used on any event articles, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events, e.g. History sections. For example, is incorrect on any in-universe article. It should be . The only exception to this rule is episode articles and quotations, which should be written in present tense. * Present tense must be used on any location, creature, character article, a relatively unchanging quality, or a universal truth, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. For Example, Character articles Character template * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Unknown information (real names, voice actors, relatives, etc.) should be omitted. Article body * The first instance of a character's codename (including former codenames, if a character has used more than one), as well as the first instance of their proper name(s) should be in bold type. * Only information from the Green Lantern: The Animated Series should be included in the main article, with relevant DC Comics information in an appropriate "Background information" section. Sections A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. * One to two sentences summarizing who the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Hal Jordon is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and the protector of the Space Sector 2814. * History — character's detailed history. * Physical appearance — character's detailed physical description. * Personality and traits — character's personality traits. * Skills and abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. * Equipment — describe the character's specialized equipment. This section may be omitted if the character doesn't use any specialized equipment. * Relationships — a short description of the character's relationship with others. * Appearances — production list of the character's appearances in a bulleted list. Use Appear. (If the list is too long, consider using ) * Background information — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * References — a section to include . * External links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. Preferably links to DCComic Database and Wikipedia. * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) Episode articles Episode Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * Brief, real world prospective synopsis. For example, "Beware My Power". * Overview — the official press release summary. * Synopsis — a detailed synopsis of the episode from an in-universe perspective. * Credits — a complete billings list as per the episode's closing credits. *'Productions notes' ** Series continuity — for references to other episodes/issues. ** Trivia — pertinent trivia pertaining to the episode. It can be both in or out of universe. Please avoid stating the obvious. ** Goofs — this is where errors can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes/issues. * Background — This would include things such as production notes, censorship, reception, inconsistencies, and other trivia. * Reception — Critical response from professional reviewers. Should be written from a real world prospective. * References — a section to include . * External Links — External sites relevant to the episode. Images :See also: Project:Images and his Red Lantern warriors arrive on Oa.]] Images are usefull to contribute the explanation for certain actions, character(s) or thing(s), for example.---> The images that the users upload to the Wikia, should be ones without the logos of the series where it airs. * A picture is better than no picture. Where an article has only one image, do not remove this image, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines, unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag). * Avoid sandwiching text between two images that face each other, or between an image and an infobox. Info boxes Images in a character's info box should be: * High quality: Ideally, profile images should have high-definition image quality. * Good angle: The image should preferably depict the character from a front angle, with the face and shoulders clearly visible. However, a 3/4 position is also acceptable. The character's face should not be tilting. The image should be no less than 200px wide and no more that 300px wide. * Suitable expression: The expression should depict the typical personality of the character. The character should not be talking. * Good lighting: Profile images should be bright enough so that the character is clearly visible. Avoid images that depict the character at nighttime or in poor lighting conditions. * Recent: The image should preferably depict the character's most recent appearance. * Image we want: Screencaps, not promotional images. Character models Character models should only be used if no clear screenshot exists (some characters with only cameo appearances fall into this category). Source format On the file page itself, use properly filled out. See also * Green Lantern The Animated Series Wiki:Policy * Green Lantern The Animated Series Wiki:Images